The present invention relates to a disk file device in which a plurality of cartridges each containing a data medium such as a disk are placed on a plurality of cartridge receiving shelves and the cartridges thus placed are selectively supplied to a disk recording and reproducing device.
One example of a conventional disk file device of this type is as shown in FIG. 1 and in Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 136367/1986 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of horizontal cartridge receiving shelves 3 are arranged vertically at equal intervals in a stocker 2 which is extended vertically in a casing 1. A plurality of cartridges 4 containing a data medium such as a disk are placed on the shelves 3, respectively. A disk recording and reproducing device 5 is provided below the stocker 2. A frame 7 is held vertically in the casing 1, and a pair of pulleys 8 are rotatably supported by the frame 7 at the upper and lower portions. An endless belt 9 is laid over the pulleys 8 and coupled to a carrier 6 adapted to select one of the cartridges 4 and to move it. The endless belt 9 is driven vertically (as indicated by the arrow a) by a carrier driving electric motor 10. The carrier 6 has a finger unit with fingers 11 which is movable horizontally (as indicated by the arrow b). The finger 11 is engaged with a groove 4a formed in one end portion of a cartridge 4 to hold that cartridge.
A cartridge displacing mechanism 12 having a container 13 is provided above the stocker 2. The mechanism 12 is driven by a cartridge displacing mechanism driving electric motor 14 to move along a horizontal guide rail 15. A cartridge supplying and receiving opening 16 is formed in the wall of the casing 1 on the side of the casing which is opposite to the side where the stocker is provided, in such a manner that the opening 16 meets with the container 13. Through the opening 16, the cartridge is supplied out of the casing 1, or it is received into the casing 1.
The operation of the conventional disk file device will now be described. A cartridge 4 is filed in the device as follows: First, the cartridge displacing mechanism 12 and the driving motor 14 are operated to move the container 13 near the opening 16. Then, the cartridge is manually inserted into the casing 1 through the opening 16 with the cartridge's groove 4a held toward the operator so that the cartridge is inserted into the container 13. Under this condition, the cartridge displacing mechanism 12 and the motor 14 are operated again to return the container 13 to its original position.
Thereafter, the carrier driving electric motor 10 is operated to move the carrier 6 up until its fingers 11 reach the level of the container 13. The finger unit is moved towards the container 13 with the fingers 11 opened. Thereafter, the fingers are closed, and the end portion of the fingers thus closed is engaged with the groove 4a of the cartridge 4. The finger unit is returned to the original position so that the cartridge 4 is held by the carrier 6. Under this condition, the carrier 6 is moved to the level of a selected one of the shelves 3, and the fingers 11 are moved towards the selected shelf 3 so that the cartridge is placed on the shelf.
The cartridge 4 can be moved to or from the disk recording and reproducing device 5 in the same manner as that described above with respect to the carrier 6.
The above-described operations are carried out in the reverse order to move the cartridge 4 from the shelf 3 through the opening 16 to the outside of the casing.
The conventional disk file device thus constructed suffers from the following disadvantages: The cartridge displacing mechanism is relatively intricate. The cartridge container 13 goes across the movement area of carrier 6 and therefore the carrier and the container may collide with each other, and at worst they may be damaged.